Conventional vehicle powertrains having only a combustion engine as a power source typically have a flywheel mounted to the engine crankshaft. In an automatic transmission, a flexplate is connected to the flywheel and forms a starter ring gear. The flexplate connects to a torque converter that contains an internal damper assembly that is submerged in oil. Hybrid powertrains may not need a starter ring gear because a hybrid powertrain may have one or more motor/generators that may be used to start the engine. A flexplate with a ring gear may still be included in order to allow the engine to be started for compliance testing during production. In a manual transmission, torque converters are not used, and a flywheel that has starter ring gear teeth is typically used in place of a flexplate.